(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer in a microcavity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays which are widely used at the moment, and includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The display panels include field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode.
The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Through the electric field, the liquid crystal display sets the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (EM) structure is manufactured by the following process: a photo resist sacrificial layer is formed, a support member is applied thereon, the sacrificial layer is then removed, and liquid crystal is filled in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
In order to control the liquid crystal, an alignment layer is formed in the empty space (microcavity) formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.